Why I Need You
by I Am Ginny Potter
Summary: It will be mainly about Harry and Ginny's Relationship, I'm not sure whether or not it will truly follow the books, I'll let you know. They are all out of school, the Dark Lord is gone, but there will be no true "Healing" time...r&r m to be safe
1. Chapter 1 A Rough Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Why I need you

PREFACE

She rolled over from a hectic night's sleep, looked at the clock and rolled back over, her face found another pillow to snuggle into and another sunless Saturday morning hour was gone.

"GINNY!"

A loud moan came from the floor above the kitchen. "BLOODY HELL MOM, WHAT?"

"GET UP!"

"You'd think with magic, yelling would cease to exist, but no, not with the damned Weasley family." Ginny got up out of bed cursing. She didn't bother to dress, she was covered enough, and besides there was no honest privacy in the house anyway.

As she admired her messy self in the mirror a soft tapping came from her window. She flung around, startling the poor, yet anxious Pig nearly clean off the sill. She ran to the window, hoisted the creaking hinges up and in zoomed the tiny owl.

The letter was hurried dropped from the beak of the small bird in favor of a more delectable, by bird standard, treat. Ginny smiled at the idiot bird, but was not at all unhappy with the quick release of the letter. She tore into it:

Congratulations, Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are here by accepted to the Ministry of Magic's Auror Training Camp, and with the completion of aforementioned camp you will be admitted into the ranks of the esteemed warriors of the Auror Department.

Sincerely,

Madame Curin of the Department of Educating Aurors

A malicious smile spread across the face of the young and proud witch, all her years of schooling had finally paid off. She was in. She had made it, and what made the day even better is that no one knew it. It was all to her, and if she did stupidly decide to tell her mother, the Committee for Electing New Aurors, would have to unbury her from her sudden grave.

She walked down happier than she would have normally.

"Ginny, why are you in such a good mood?" From her years of understanding men when they talked with their mouth full, Ron's sudden observation was easily understood and just as easily detoured.

"Good night's sleep is all."

"Right, it's not because your love is coming for a visit?"

"Wow you actually stopped eating for that one. No it is not because of that, and if you must know, me and Harry are taking things very slowly." _Yeah too slowly._

"As well you should be."

"Thanks mum, I'll remember that. While Ron and Hermione sex it up in his room tonight."

Ron glared at her.

"Ron is a grown man, and he and Hermione are well into their relationship. It's not them I worry about."

"You will when Hermione comes out pregnant!" she growled. "MUM! You are so asinine when it comes to it aren't you? Your son is having sex in your house, but the second I get a boyfriend the world turns fringed and vaginas no longer exist!"

Three things happened all at once, Ginny, realizing what her mouth had ran and said, got up and tried to leave as quickly as possible. Ron choked on a piece of his breakfast sausage, and started guffawing, and Mrs. Weasley turned pale as if slapped in the face. The latter didn't last long.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

Too bad for her, Ginny had already dissaperated her way to freedom. Harry's place.


	2. Chapter 2 Harry's Place

Harry's Place.

The bustling street of muggles below Harry's flat were in no danger of hearing the loud popping noise created by someone apperating into a flat not three stories above them. It was a well hidden flat with all the magical protection the boy wizard could muster. Harry, who sat comfortably on his couch watching the muggle news, made no sudden movement as Ginny walked over to him.

"Baby, you couldn't wait two more hours?"

"Well, it's not that exactly…" she sighed as he looked at her from the screen, "My mouth took off again, and I spurted out some, not so choice, but choice words."

"Ah." Harry returned his gaze to the TV. That sat there in silence as the short, balding newscaster began to fill them in on the gas prices hitting a world mark for highest priced gas the world has ever seen. Ginny sighed, "I'm so glad we don't mess with the like of that mess." Ever since Harry had moved into his own apartment Ginny had a new found hobby of filling herself with muggle knowledge, which made it easier for her to shop in the muggle London, and hold a decent conversation with Harry, without having to ask him a million and one questions.

"Yes, we are pretty lucky. The muggle prices of things are far over complex, we have only three coins but they have millions of different currencies all across the land, and then when you average it out they never truly equal the same, causing…"

"Yes Harry, got it." Harry looked at her a little deflated. She smiled weakly in his direction. He smiled back. He began to lean slowly over, his eyes never leaving hers, and a small smile began to form on his lips.

"So, two hours huh?"

"Harry!" she was cut short by a forceful kiss crushing her lips. His hands took no time winding themselves around her neck and waist, and just as she began to struggle, he stopped, "We don't have to if you really don't want to…" again the same deflated look came across his face. She giggled, and began to pull him in closer. A soft pounding began to course through her veins as his hands found the small of her back and the curve of her breast.

Her moans started to gain momentum, as he shoved her further into the couch. Soft grunts of release were barely heard over her heartbeat. Just as the clothes began to disappear, a loud tapping rudely interrupted there moment. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine; answer the owl, babe really." She added noticing the pouting look on his face. He half smiled and kissed her quickly. As Harry jumped up to fetch the owl obviously sent by the Weasley Family, Ginny re buckled her bra and put on her shirt.

"Aw, I liked it better when you were naked."

"Yeah?" She tried to say seductively.

"Yeah." He replied obviously mocking her. She stuck you tongue out at him and he smiled.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Your mother wishes you to come home and help her prepare for tonight's dinner, she says she will consider rethinking what you mentioned earlier, but not unless you go home. Dear Lord Ginny what did you say?"

"Oh! Now you wanna know?" she chided him.

"Yes actually."

"I said something along the lines of , when Hermione sleeps over its fine, but you can't because boyfriends and vaginas don't exist in my world."

"YOU SAID THAT?"

"Something like that yes."

"Maybe I'll actually be able to spend the night tonight."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over."

"That could be arranged." He smiled secretly at her, and began advancing. "Because I can't think of anything better to do than to sink my teeth into your smooth..."

"Harry, stop I have to go."

"She won't know when you received the letter." He said into her neck. A shiver erupted down her spine. "Harry…" she said breathlessly.

"Yes my love?" replied his hot breath against her ear.

"Stop."

"Fine." He got up with a pouty face and kissed her softly on the lips. "Go you're right. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3 The Talk

The sound of Ginny apparating rang through the Weasley home. She crawled into her bed and found a pillow to shove her face into. She let loose a moan and rolled over. The ceiling, which was slowly caving in, but never actually managing to do any damage do to magic, loomed over her head. Thoughts of Harry circled her mind, she let a low sigh escape her lips and she began to think of ways of getting around her mother to go to the Auror training camp, when none came to mind she gave her room a once over and decided to start getting dressed for the days events.

She bent into her closest, bent because every piece of clothing was lying on the floor, not technically dirty for nothing had been worn longer that a few seconds, but it was still on the floor. She pulled out a tank top and some shorts and found some sandals underneath it all. For and English summer it was surprisingly nice weather. She looked out her window as she saw and owl swoop low into the woods behind the house.

A soft knock came from her door. "Ginny?" said her mother as she slowly opened the door.

"Hey mom," she replied while slowly turning around.

"I would like to talk about that out break earlier today. I want to hear your reasons as to why you think it would be a wise decision for me to allow Harry to stay over the same way Hermione is allowed to stay over."

"Fine." Ginny looked her mother in the face and took a breath. "I would like him to stay over because he is my boyfriend and I rarely get to see him during the summer because he is helping the ministry with nonsensical things, such as further protection from everything, muggles, wizards, and random disease ridden vegetables. He never seems to make time unless it's to come over here, and since I'm not allowed to stay at his house, even though Ron and Hermione are inches away from getting an apartment. It just seems hypocritical."

"Ron and Hermione have been going out for quite some time now."

"Me and Harry have been going out for longer."

"They are older and both have jobs."

"Harry has a very nice job, and I'm looking, I'm out of school remember?" The last question sent a shot of fear down Ginny's spine, her letter, her dream, sitting in the open, in plain sight. 'Shit.' She jumped up to quickly.

"Mom, look just consider it alright?" she edged closer to her desk. And just as she reached it…

"Ginny, you have become a woman right before my eyes." Her mother was sending her the smile. 'shit!'

"Mom, don't start this, we have a lot to do, Bill and George are coming over to celebrate the Summer Solistice, and you know they will cause mayhem." She reached her desk and grabbed the closest stack of papers and tossed them over the area, pretending to look for something.

"Looking for something Ginnybean?"

"Yeah, the only problem is I can't remember what, well I'll be down in a few minutes mom, to help and all."

"He can stay. Are you protected?"

"Yes I drink the tea once a day, and he knows the spell. He also uses a muggle device. We are very protected. I'm not making a single mistake to ruin my career. Or my hopes for one."

"That's all I wanted to hear, and Ginny dear, I won't tell your father about the muggle contraception." Molly Weasley exited with a roaring laughter, and comments like; "Could you imagine!"

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. Safe, for now.


End file.
